Automotive batteries are usually located in the front of a vehicle near the engine. The battery is positioned in a tray which is secured to a body component of the vehicle. The battery is secured or otherwise held in the tray by external devices. In many installations, the tray has a lower rim and a top holddown bracket. The lower rim is secured to the vehicle and supports the battery. The top holddown bracket is placed around the upper edge of the battery and is secured to the lower rim by threaded fasteners.
At assembly, a worker must position the battery in the lower tray, position the upper tray and secure the fasteners. The battery cables can only be connected after the upper tray is in position. The positioning and manipulation of the fasteners take time and adds to the cost of production. If it becomes necessary to replace the battery, after a period of time, the process is reversed. The time and tools needed for the original installation and any needed replacement add to the cost associated with the battery.
During the life of the vehicle, the fasteners on the tray can become corroded such that removal is difficult and the fasteners may need replacement when a replacement battery is installed adding to the total lifetime costs of the installation.